Entre amigas
by Yila
Summary: Después de un agitado día de clases, Hermione y Ginny se sientan a descansar en el sillón de la sala común. Una pregunta, dispara una situación de la que jamás se olvidarán. Femslash


**Esta historia la escribió mi sister a la cual le pedí permiso para publicarla, porque creo que escribe muy bien y ella no se animaba. Espero que la disfruten y le haré llegar sus comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a mi sister y los personajes a la grandiosa J.**

**Sin más, enjoy!**

**Entre amigas**

Hermione y Ginny llegaban a la sala común luego de un agitado día de clases. Era más de medianoche y ninguna de las dos tenía sueño, así que, viendo como cada uno de sus compañeros subía a su respectiva habitación, ambas decidieron quedarse a charlar allí, frente a la chimenea.

Sin dudarlo, se sentaron en el sillón más grande que estaba frente al fuego, una al lado de la otra, y subieron sus pies sobre la mesita ratona para encontrar más comodidad.

-Que dia pesado, no crees? - comento Hermione desperezandose

-Demasiado. Cada semana que pasa, odio más la clase de Historia de la Magia. No puedo creer que sea tan aburrida - contesto Ginny con la vista fija en el fuego.

-No te note tan aburrida mientras te hacías ojitos con Harry - sonrío Hermione y codeo a su amiga

-Mira quien habla - contesto Ginny - por lo que pude notar, Ron no paro de mandarte mensajitos... a propósito ¿que decían esos pequeños pergaminos? - indago

-Nada de otro mundo. Decía que me quería ver en privado - sonrío y se sonrojo levemente; la miró de reojo durante unos segundos y luego volvió su vista al fuego. Tras un par de minutos, rompió el silencio.

-¿Ya lo has hecho con Harry? - pregunto casi en un susurro y mirando a su amiga fijamente.

-¿Si hicimos que? - pregunto mirándola de reojo y sin entender

-Si ya han hecho el amor con Harry - le repitió en voz baja. Ginny la miro a los ojos y sonrío.

-Sí, ya lo hicimos. Varias veces. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo hiciste con Ron?

-Sí, solo una vez pero... creo que el único que la pasó bien fue él - dijo mirando hacia un costado. Ginny no quiso preguntar, así que se limitó a esperar a que su amiga se decidiese a contarle sobre aquella situación. Luego de un nuevo silencio, Hermione se volvió hacia su amiga.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - dijo esquivándole la mirada.

-Si, por supuesto... - contesto Ginny

-¿Que sientes cuando tienes un orgasmo? - le pregunto sonrojándose al extremo. Ginny sonrío al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga y la tomo de la mano.

-Se siente como si... es un placer total. El cuerpo se eleva en temperatura... Herms ¿jamás tuviste uno? - le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Soy una idiota por eso? - le preguntó recostándose sobre las piernas de su amiga. Ginny comenzó a acariciarle el cabello dulcemente.

-Claro que no. Tal vez estabas nerviosa porque era la primera vez que lo hacías... pueden haber ocurrido muchas circunstancias - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione sonrió y le devolvió la mirada, pero inmediatamente, sus labios captaron toda la atención. Jamás se había dado cuenta, pero los labios de su amiga eran bastante carnosos, un dulce manjar que, en aquel momento, estaba deseosa de probar. Incorporándose y sentándose nuevamente erguida en el sillón, comenzó a mirar a Ginny sin que ella lo notase. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso. Era delgada, alta, con el cabello color rojo, y una figura magistral. Su vista se detuvo enseguida en sus pechos. Eran lo bastante grandes para hacerse notar, pero lo normal que una muchacha de un poco mas edad que ella solía llevar. Estuvo hipnotizada con ellos por unos segundos, disfrutando de como se movían por debajo del sweater, al ritmo de la respiración de su amiga.

-¿Estás bien? - le pregunto Ginny notándola perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Si... - contesto vagamente, y al momento siguiente, se acerco lo suficiente a su amiga para apoyar sus labios sobre los de ella. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se alejó y la miro completamente sonrojada.

-Lo siento - se disculpó, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, pero en ese instante, Ginny reaccionó de una forma que ella jamás habría imaginado. Poniéndose de rodillas en el sillón, se acerco a su compañera y suavemente le aparto las manos de los labios para dejarlos a su merced. Lentamente se acerco a ellos y comenzó a besarlos dulce y suavemente. Hermione se sentía en las nubes. Aquellos labios eran lo que ella imaginaba y encendían un fuego jamás pensado en su cuerpo. Lo que empezó como un suave roce, se fue transformando en algo más fogoso y Ginny comenzó a separar los labios de su amiga, suavemente con la lengua. Entregándose a ella, Hermione no opuso resistencia y, cuando se dio cuenta, sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro de sus bocas. Por inercia, levanto una de sus manos y la llevo a la espalda de su amiga. Inmediatamente comenzó a acariciarla, mientras sus lenguas seguían entrelazadas.

De un instante a otro, Ginny abandonó los labios de su amiga y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Tienes una piel hermosa - dijo entre besos.

Hermione perdía cada vez más el control de su cuerpo y se entregaba a su amiga. Ginny no paró un instante. Con ambas manos le desabrochó la camisa y suavemente le bajo el sostén, para dejar al descubierto unos pechos perfectos. Los pezones eran rosados y bastante grandes, y estaban completamente duros debido a la excitación del momento. No dudo un instante y se llevo uno de ellos a la boca.

Tras aquella acción, Hermione dejó escapar un suave gemido y tomo a su amiga de la nuca con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba levantarle el sweater para acariciarle la piel. Con cada movimiento de Ginny, se excitaba aún más. Mientras su amiga lamía uno de sus pechos, dándole esporádicas mordidas, con la otra mano bajaba acariciándole la cintura y los glúteos. La respiración de Hermione se agitaba cada vez más, así que separando a su amiga de ella, la obligó a que se sentase nuevamente en el sillón, y se sentó encima, frente a frente, para volver a enredarla en un desesperado beso de pasión contenida. Rápidamente, le saco el sweater junto con la remera, y con este hecho, quedaron al descubierto los pechos sin sostén de Ginny. Sin dejar de besarla, Hermione comenzó a acariciarlos y apretarlos, notando que los pezones de su amiga estaban igual de duros que los de ella. Suavemente lo tomó con sus dedos, y comenzó a darle pequeños pellizcos, con lo que su amiga lanzo un suave gemido de placer. Abandonó sus labios por un rato y comenzó a rozar los pezones con los suyos, lo cual causaba gran placer en ambas. Ginny comenzó a bajar ambas manos por la espalda de su amiga, hasta posarse por completo en la redondez de su cola. Aquella era perfecta. La acariciaba por debajo de la pollera, y cuando Hermione volvió a enredarle la lengua en su boca, se aventuró a introducirle una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa interior. Hermione no aguantaba más, pero al mismo tiempo, no tenia ni idea con que paso debía seguir así que, se acerco al oído.

-Haz de mí a tu antojo – le susurró y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Para Ginny, aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas. Depositando a Hermione de espaldas en el sillón, comenzó a jugar con la lengua en su ombligo, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la parte de adentro de los muslos. Luego de unos segundos bastantes intensos, la despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa y muy suavemente comenzó a estimularla con una de sus manos.

Hermione perdió el último halo de aliento que le quedaba y comenzó a retorcerse del placer. Al notar esto, Ginny decidió avanzar un poco más en sus juegos, así que, separándole un poco las piernas, comenzó a jugar con su lengua en el clítoris, mientras introducía dos de sus dedos. Aquello la hacía explotar de placer, así que, sin poder aguantar mas, la castaña profirió un fuerte gemido y tuvo el primer orgasmo de su vida, inundando a su amiga con la calidez de sus jugos interiores.

Ginny se sentía complacida con aquello, así que posicionándose sobre su amiga, volvió a besarle los labios.

-¿Que tal tu primer orgasmo? – le preguntó entre besos.

-Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida – contestó, completamente decidida a retribuirle aquello.

Esta vez, la que pensaba ir más allá, era ella. Sin dudarlo, dio media vuelta para quedar sobre Ginny. Mientras le lamía los pechos con una fogosa determinación, bajó una de sus manos hasta la parte más íntima de la pelirroja, para notar que su ropa interior, estaba completamente mojada por la excitación. Sin hacerle esperar un segundo, corrió la ropa interior y comenzó a estimularla, lo cual provoco pequeños gemidos de Ginny mientras también introducía dos de sus dedos en ella. Los gemidos fueron en aumento, al igual que la humedad en su interior. Hermione también comenzaba a excitarse nuevamente, así que, completamente segura de cual sería el siguiente paso, le quitó la ropa interior y, pasando una pierna por encima de ella, y la otra por debajo, colocó su femineidad frente a frente con la de ella, y comenzó a frotarla con suavidad. Sus clítoris completamente duros se rozaban, haciendo que el calor de sus cuerpos aumentase como si estuviesen haciendo el amor sobre la chimenea que tenían frente a ellas. Sus jugos, que comenzaban a desparramarse y ser cada vez más abundantes debido a la excitación de ambas, se mezclaban en medio de esa danza de caderas. La fricción era cada vez mas intensa y sus gemidos comenzaban a ser más constantes y seguidos. Ambas masajeaban sus pechos y retorcían sus pezones para aumentar al máximo la excitación. Sabían que no iban a aguantar demasiado tiempo más, así que, aumentando los movimientos al extremo, rozando sus clítoris con fuerza, llegaron juntas al orgasmo, ahogando un gran gemido. Sus cálidos jugos interiores las inundaron a ambas como cataratas de placer y allí quedaron, completamente unidas por unos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aliento y recobrar la movilidad luego de aquella placentera sensación.

Cuando ambas se recompusieron, se sentaron nuevamente y comenzaron a vestirse en silencio. En el momento en que ambas estuvieron vestidas, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a enredarse en un cálido beso. Sonriéndose la una a la otra se pusieron de pie, y abrazadas, prometieron jamás contárselo a sus novios, seguir haciendo el amor con ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, darse esa dosis de amor de amigas todas las noches que les fuese posible.


End file.
